perritosboyfandomcom-20200213-history
Perritos Boy:The Beginning
Perritos Boy in....How It All Began! Chapter 1:Perritos Boy Back Story (Pt.1) "Now class,who can tell me what is 2+....BOY!HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU,NO CHEW TOYS IN THE CLASS,HONESTLY PERRITOS BOY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING,THIS IS LIKE THE 213 IN A ROW I HAVE TO REMIND YOU!!!YOU HAVE FAILED US ONCE AGAIN,OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!!!!"said Ms.Hyson."But Ms.Hyson..."NO BUTS!OUT!!!!"RUFF ALL OF YOU!"exclamed Perritos Boy.After that little incident,Perritos Boy got really mad he wanted to flip a table over!!!!!He felt that he wasen't getting the respect he wanted.It wasen't the first time this happend!He once forgot his homework and stayed for 3 hour in detention.Who knew that kindergaterners had detention!?"Man,why do so many people hate me,I have to face it!"LATER THAT DAY IN PERRITOS BOY DOG HOUSE...."Man what is 7+1....man,this homework is so hard.You know what!Enogh,im never going to school again,no one likes me so why should I go!Im not going to school and thats final!No matter what haha!"said Perritos Boy."HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."What was that!?"said Perritos Boy.As Perritos Boy ran to his bedroom,he saw a suprise...nothing!"What was that?"Whatever,guess I have to go to sleep so I can wake up for....WAIT!I dont have to,Yea!HAHA!" Chapter 2:Perritos Boy Problem (Pt.2) "BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!""HUH!"said Perritos Boy."Got to get up,got to make cere...oh wait,I dont have to,I could make waffles,or Pop Tarts!"Nothing will stop me from doing what I want!"LATER THAT DAY....Knock Knock!!"Who could that be?"wonderd Perritos Boy."Huh!""Teacher,what are you doing here...A DOG CATHCER!!!!AHHHHHH"As Perritos Boy ran,the dog cathcer caught him and took him to the pound!"Youll never get away with this"Perritos Boy yelled."What is there to get away with?!"said the catcher."Good point!"As Perritos Boy was forced down the isle,he saw other dogs with marks and broozes!In cages whinning all day!"Ahhh""Now you mut,stay in there!"Grrr,what am I supposed to do now!" Chapter 3:Raul's Back Story (Pt.1) "Raul take out the trash!""Raul wash the dishes!""Raul water the lawn!""Enough!"This is Raul,he lives in a small house always bossed around by his parents!He is sick of it,since he was 5 years old,he worked!Now the only way to get out of this,is to runway!"Mom,Dad,this is the last time you boss me around!Im running away!"said Raul."Well,Im not sure what to say but...TOO BAD!!!"said his dad."No dad,I dont care what you say,Im going and thats final!"NOOOOOOOOO RAUL!YOUR STAYING HERE!"FINE,WELL SEE ABOUT THAT!"Later that day...or night..."Hey Raul ready to go to sleep?Raul?RAUL?!"screamed his dad.As he ran up the stairs he saw....that he wasen't there,he ran away!"NO WAY!"Later with Raul...!"Man this sucks,no food,no money and no love!Man,my life sucks!"said Raul."HUH,whooo-whooos there?!"BOOOOOM!"said a noise."What was that"asked Raul."Man,I need to get some company or protection...like.....A DOG!TO THE POUND!"With that Raul hurried to the pound.Does that remind you of something? Chapter 4:Luis's Back Story (Pt.1) "Now Mr.Luis,what is..."72!""CORRECT!"This is Luis in the 5th grade,one of the smartest students in the class.He has now anwserd the 49th equation in one day,the tv news is wachting and so is millions of people!"Luis,2x2?"Thats is....!"Stop we need Luis out here!"said Mateo."Why?"asked Ms.Sopez."No matter what."Luis had two choices,win the game/money or see whats outside......."One second Mateo!"said Luis."NO WAY,LUIS HAS JUST REFUSED AWNSERING THE 49TH EQUATION,THE WINNER IS JACOB!!!!"exclamed the reporter in a shocking voice."Whats up Mateo?"said Luis."I had the chance of winning the game but I gave it away!""Oh I just wanted to say hello,sorry!"said Mateo.NO WAYYYYYYYY-Later that day......!"Son,how would you lose that?"asked Luis's mom."Sorry mom,just that...well....you have to take risks!"said Luis."I can win,or I can lose!""No Luis,dont talk to your parents that way!You'l see that your friends will be shocked"said Luis's dad."Yea rig-"The next day...!"Hi gu-"YOU!"said the class."YOU COULD OF WON IT FOR THE SCHOOL,BUT NO,YOU GAVE IT AWAY!HOW COULD YOU!!!""Sorry,well,if you were me,you would help your friend."said Luis."I actually care about Mateo,no matter the cause ill be there!"DON'T CARE,YOUR PUNISHMENT...THE SPARTAN TORTURE!!!!"said Ms.Sopez."GET HIM!!""OH SNAP,GOT TO RUN!"Luis,was running as fast as he could trying to shake off the spartan,but he couldn't,he had to think of something quick.Then he rememberd."Wait,the Lightsir Pound dosen't permit weapons,we has a spear.Have to hurry!"As Luis ran and ran and ran,that spartan was on his trail,same distance!He was now headed to the pound!Now you know whats going on here! Chapter 5:Together We Fight! Finally,Luis made it to the pound.So did Raul.As they both ran at the same time they...BOOM!Crashed into each other."Who are you"asked Luis."Who are you"asked Raul."Never mind,some guy i aft-.""FOUND YOU!""*GULP!"Don;t come closer..."HEY STOP!"said Raul."Your not picking on this little boy that I barely met!"YEAH,WHOS GOING TO STO-"Karate Kick"Ouch!""Hi ya,Hi ya,Hi ya"As Raul kept trying to attack the spartan he was then beat up to the ground!He moved Raul to the side...with pain!Now it was Luis's turn."NO"Luis got up and saw a Bow and Arrow and a Sword in the armory!He thought in his mind,"What kind of pound is this,why isin't anybody coming,there to afraid!"Luis ran toward the weapons and gave the sword to Raul."CATCH!"Raul got up and he was angry.He was ready to unleash on the spartan."AHHHHH"In one sec the spartan was one the floor.Luis was ready,he was an amazing archer,so he had amazing accuracy!"HEY SPARTAN,THIS IS LUISSSSSS!!!!"Slash,the arrow when right thrue his heart,thats the end of the spartan!"So whats your name?"Raul,yours""Luis"They were talking and talking to explain why they were there."Hey Raul,I always wanted a dog to.Since you have no place to go,you can crash at my new house without parents,no one knows where it is,so you can come!"suggested Luis."So what would it be?"Lets do it"agreed Raul."ALRIGHT,now about the dog.""Right."HMMMMM,maybe those two boys can take me,I have play it cool."said Perritos Boy.After that something strange started to happen. Chapter 6:There Destiny! "Hey Raul,i need to ask you something"said Luis."Sure.""Does your wrist glow often?"asked Luis."No why?"replied Raul."Well maybe beacuse...YOUR WRIST IS GLOWING!!!"exclamed Luis."AHH IT IS!"Luis and Raul had no clue what was going on,they didin't know that this would be there destiny!Out of Raul's wrist came out a really old man!"Are you the Mighty Raul,and the Power Luis?said the sage."Yes?"said them both."I need to explain to you something"said the sage."You three have been chosen to protect the planet called earth from the invasion of Calers the Dark Wizard.He will plan to attack earth and invade it.He has invaded all the other planets,nobody knows they have been invaded beacuse the wizard makes them looks like there ok.He will come in 60 days!You must collect all 5 pieces of the staff and put them together to defeat the wizard.""Wow,wow,wow"said Luis."Two things,Are you sure you pick the right people,im not so actiony?Also,what do you mean three?"Look son"said the sage."We made a real sacrifice to determine the new group,there has been some before you,and all have been over 20 years old,Your the first childs to actually be the chosen ones!"Ok,how do we find the pieces,is there a locatin?"asked Raul."Yes,there all on earth."said the sage."You must find the clue,you must find the clue,i'll give you the map,there will be something awaiting you like a monster or a guard!Good luck"WAIT WHAT DO U MEAN 3!"asked Luis."Oh yeah,"said the sage."Let me see,its...........PERRITOS BOY!"Then he was gone."Perritos Boy,hmm,who could that be"asked Raul."Perritos Boy...Perritos Boy.....THE DOG!"said Luis."Come again?"Look,remember how we where going to get a dog,the third person is really a pet!There is a dog called Perritos Boy...Over there!"said Luis.They ran toward the dog,they heard something very strange."Here he is,wow,how.....nice?"said Luis."I wonder what's his gender"asked Raul."Male"said a voice."What was that?"asked Luis."Me,the dog!"said the dog."WHAT THE HECK YOU CAN-"SHHHHHH,they cant know that I talk they can take me away."said the dog."Ok,this is amazing!"said Luis."Hey Dog-""Call me Perritos Boy.""Ok,hey Perritos Boy,did a sage talk to you?"asked Luis."yes,he said that you all skills,you!"said Perritos Boy."Me",asked Luis."Whats your name?""Luis""You are the smartest one in the group,great with puzzles and riddles,amazing strategy!Good with accuracy,Bow and Arrows!"said Perritos Boy."You!"Me?"said Raul."Your name?""Raul""You are the powerhouse of the group,so responsible and crazy.A warriror dragon type person!I am the leader of the group,a relaible pet that can conduct an important group!"WOW"said Luis."Before anything else,lets adopt you!"REALLY!OK!"After all the Paper work and stuff they came back to the new home that Luis had in secret.They all talked about themselves and where they came from.With that a new friendship was created and the counter for the wizard,has now begun! Joke of the week! Q: On what road do ghost hang out on? A:Dead End!